Empress Castaway
by Sakura Neko-Chan 13
Summary: While the boys are stranded, so are a batch of girls. Neither see each other, until Jack's war against Ralph... Warning! The beginning has a lot of Mary Sues!
1. We Have the One

**Diaclaimer: I do not own LotF.**

**We have the One**

Morgan had to be the most paranoid person in the world. She read too many castaway books, and her natural imagination made her afraid. She had brought her pocketknife, a saw, heavy-duty yarn, thread, strong material and a How-To-Be-A-Castaway book in her personal bag. She was ready to land on an uninhabited island, not like that would actualy happen. She new better, but she couldn't help being prepared.

She was flying on a plane to a boardind school for girls, in England. She loved planes, she loved the feeling of changing elevation and the relaxing hours between stops. She just didn't like flying over oceans thousands of miles from any nation's shores. It made her uneasy.

Jen, her bunk-mate-to-be, spoke up. "What's with the bag contents? You won't need that stuff, unless you like building and sewing".

Morgan grinned."I won't need it, unless we crash land." Jen just laughed.

"We won't. Planes don't randomly crash! You're more likely to get in a car crash then a plane crash. It's a one in a million chance!"

"I know. I just want to be a smart castaway if the number is one" Morgan giggled.

The buckle sign apeared. This usualy meant landing.

"Are we there already?" asked Jen. Morgan opened the shade on the window. All she saw was red and orange.

"I think we got the one"

The speed held all the girls back in their seats. The belts were only needed to keep them from flying straight up. A shudder racked the craft, followed by a sound similar to a water fall.

"That would be the plane hitting water. Everybody, unbuckle and take out the seat from under you!" shouted Morgan. She had read the entire plane-safety manual. She grabbed her own seat and walked to the exit. She checked the window; they were mostly above water. "Someone tell the pilot to come".

Jen hurried off, then came back."Uh... H-he c-can't".

Morgan had expected the pilot to die, it was so likely that the shudder they felt would be deadly up in the front, as would the shock of hitting water. They probably crashed nose-first. "Well, girls; hang on to your seats". She pulled open the exit. The water coming in wasn't the gush she had expected, but that was just as well. She jumped in to the water. Up ahead was an island, not far and covered with green and white. She swam forward, hauling her heavy bag along towards the island.

She was tired when she reached the shore, as were the other girls. But she didn't stop, she went to the edge of the forest and gathered as many green leaves as posibble. she laid them out in a thick, wide pile and collapsed atop the make-shift bed. The rest followed suit.

She woke later that day to the sound of sliding. She looked around and saw the other girls dragging logs across the sand. They were taking it to a circle, like the kind you tell campfire stories from. There was a thick one, it's back facing the ocean and a step carved in. Morgan quickly noted the use of her saw in the forest. Jen came up to her.

"Oh, you're awake! Come on, there'll be a meating in a moment.." Jen led Morgan to the steps of the thick log and urged her onward. Once the wooded circle was complete, the girls seated themselves and looked to Morgan.

"We figured... since you seem to know what you're doing, we should ask you what to do next" said one of the girls. She held the dust-incrusted saw in her hand, and seemed to have been in charge of the lumbering.

Morgan thought about the books she had read on castaways and crash-survivors, as well as her how-to book. "Build shelter, start a fire, and make beds; in that order. And a few braver people should look for food and fresh water..."

"Braver people? Why?"

"We don't know what's in that forest. While we will most likely be provided with food because of it, there might be bears on this island".

This brought a frightened round of susurations. "If there are, how will we protect ourselves?"

"Fire and shelter. Anything on this island would be scared of fire."

The simple statement, though backed by no proof, eased the fear and tension. On that note, Jen and three other girls agreed to look for food and water.

"Alright, the rest of us need to look for good branches. Thick, sturdy wood is what we need for the shelter's base, and small, long, stable sticks for the top. We need to be ready for wind and water".

First there was a sweep of the forest floor. A good number of proper pieces were found. Then construction began. Shovels were made of mis-matched pieces, using mostly the saw and a little whittling with Morgan's pocket knife. The base was planted deep in the sturdy sand after being measured and cut. A large circle, about 10 yards in diameter, was made. Then they thached together a roof and added a blanket of thick leaves the top was raised. Cloth was sewed to the top of the door way, and pegs were added around the frame to make it easy to shut. The floor inside was raised an inch to keep water from leaking in. They were admiring the sturdy building when Jen and her group came in.

"There's a grove of fruit trees not far from here, and a pool of fresh water. I tested both, they're good."

Morgan eyed her. "You tested it? How do you know you tested it right?"

"I took a look at your book while you were asleep".

"Did you see any wildlife?"

"I saw a glimse of a pig, but nothing else. No caves, burrows or anything. Just pig runs."

"If there are no predators, it would be a nice place for pigs".

"Yah". Silence followed. Now what? The shelter wasn't enough for all the girls, only about half. They needed another.

Work started again, but slower. The branches needed to be cut down before they could make the next shelter, but this one was just as sturdy as the last. It was slightly larger, but of the same build. They covered the floors of the shelters with green leaves. Morgan took a slab of wood with a notch in it, with a pile of dark leaves in the center of the notch. With a small stick she burrowed a small hole in the wood. She kept rolling the twig in her hands till a glow appeared at the bottom. She dropped the twig and blew gently at the glow. A blaze erupted and consumed the wood. Smoke swam up into the air.

"Now we can rest, The leaves should be okay bedding tonight. I'd rather not try to make actual beds tonight".

They went into the shelters and slept.

A/N R'n'R, and I warned you it was a Mary Sue!


	2. Goverment and Law

**Disclaimer: I don't like Jack. If I owned LotF, do you think he'd live very long?**

**Goverment and Law**

Morgan woke to the gentle shaking of Jen. Morgan spent a few moments savoring the feeling of amnesia that you experience after just waking. At first she didn't know why... She sat up.

"What is it Jen? I hope it is something important"

"Yes, it is. We're just about to start voting, and since I suggested you..."

"Voting? What are you talking about?"

"We're voting on who will be Empress".

Morgan finally started to digest this load laid on her so early. "You said you wanted me to be _Empress_?"

"Yah... you better get up so you can speak for yourself".

"Who are the other candidates?"

"Some self-elected girls. Horribly bossy, they practicaly bullied the others to elect them. I don't think anyone really wants them"

"Jen..."

"What?"

Morgan sighed. "Next time, wake me up before everyone starts deciding things".

Jen blushed. "Sorry, I figured you could use your sleep. You worked the hardest yesterday".

Finaly, Morgan stood up and walked out of the spherical shelter. Jen led her to the meeting circle. The fire was nearly out. Morgan paused to work it back up, then continued to the Speaker's Log. Jen climbed the steps behind her, and began to speak at the top.

"Okay, our contendents will make speaches. When we have heard them all out, we will vote. Here all the rules: no dissing other contendors, no bribing, and no promises you won't or can't keep", then added quietly to Morgan "This was my idea".

"Then you should be Empress. We need great ideas". Morgan thought for a moment, then said aloud "I suppose that, if you want me for Empress, I'll lead our little castaway group. But I won't push for control. If you really want someone else to lead you, I'll step aside. I could help in many ways if I lead. I know what sort things you should do on a deserted island. I can even make time for fun when we get the initial work done."

She paused a moment, and thought; what would the girls want in a leader? "I'll lead a complete democracy. I won't do anything unless you agree, I'll do whatever it is you request. I've got little expierience in being marooned, but I still know how to act, what's most important. Goverment. Food. Shelter. Laws. Much more than what we're used to getting ourselves. But I know how. Vote me, and I can help us survive. I can help us be _rescued_. We don't have to hate being here, but we don't have to live our entire life here either. We can be happy till we get rescued. I can do that. But like I said, it's up to you whether I can do that. Democracy. You vote. You chose. You decide our fate. I'm just worried about it staying that way."

The mob of girls seemed stunned at the long speech. Then they began whispering about the strange ending. They finally figured out what Morgan meant. What if another leader took democracy from them?

The next girl, a big, burly fourteen-year-old, stood and walked to the stepped logg. Her eyes gazed tempestuously towards the girls, like a hawk toward its prey. "Cindy, me, should be leader 'cause I'm leader of the girlscouts back home, and I'm strong. I can beat up anything that's bad".

The girls waited for Cindy to continue, but instead she made a deep bow and left the stand. She said all there was to say.

The next girl to step up was Maria, a mean girl with scowl etched on her face at all times. She thundered up the steps to the stand. Morgan could only feel increulity towards the success of Maria's campaign.

"I'm gonna make anyone who doesn't vote for me suffer. That's a promise I'm gonna keep. I aughta be leader because I'm the best. Anyone else is just soft and mushy and dumb and ugly".

Morgan frowned. She certainly wasn't dumb or ugly!

"Let's take our first "Contedor" for example. Morgan isn't strong, and she's dumb to think that Empress doesn't decide. We're deciding who'll be Empress for crying out loud! Empress should make her own decisions! Morgan is weak because she needs help making her choices in life. You seemed like you were going to vote her! _Her_! And why? Cause she said something about democracy. Sure, that's American law, but this isn't America! We make our own law. Vote me, and it will be Anarchy. Everyone can do what they want. You want to 'build civilization'? Sure, though you won't live long on that. If that's what you want, follow Morgan. You want to explore? Follow me. Want to have fun? Follow me. Want to feast?". Maria paused a moment.

"Follow me".

Talk followed. At first, some liked the idea. Then Maria spoke again.

"You want democracy, follow Morgan. But if you follow me, do exactly as I say whenever I say it without question and you'll have the time of your life"

Everyone relized the point now of what Morgan said. Maria would take freedom from them, and Morgan would preserve it. But Maria would kill them if they didn't vote her! What could they do?

Jen stood. "You're disqualified Maria".

Maria nearly growled. "Why should I be disqualified?"

"You dissed another contendor. You based your entire speach on dissing Morgan".

"You see!" Maria yelled. "Horrid, democratic rules, they've eliminated your only chance! Your only chance at freedom!"

"No" said one of the girls. "That rule just preserved our freedom. You'd make a horrid leader".

With that voting took place. With Maria elliminated, it was only Morgan and Cindy. It was unanimous, Morgan was leader. Even Maria, after finding her head, wouldn't vote such a bad leader even to spite Morgan.

Morgan was Empress of the Castaways.

**A/N R'n'R, not my best fic but oh well it'll get better...**


End file.
